Don't Give Me Pity
by CJS51703
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to make Susie into the hardened, sarcastic character we all know? Click here to find out.


*****Hello, everyone! You guys knew that it was coming. I finished the first chapter, and here I am! Susie belongs to Toby Fox, pretty much any other character belongs to me, and let's jump in!**

Susie was pretty young when it happened; she had just recently turned seven. She thought she had a normal life, as an only child.

She would get off of the school bus every day after school and go into her house where her mother, Clara, would be doing some brand of housework. Susie would tightly hug her and Clara would hug right back, asking her only daughter about her day. She didn't have any more children; after almost losing her life during Susie's birth, she had the common sense to not try for another.

And mother and daughter weren't home alone for long before the man of the house, Johnathan, came home. He would pick up Susie in a hug before giving Clara a kiss on the cheek. The younger girl found the affectionate display of her parents disgusting. But, they told her that she would learn to love that kind of thing when she got older.

That wasn't the case.

XxX

It started out as a perfectly normal day; Susie came home as usual. Clara wasn't in the kitchen, working on chores. So the next guess was the living room. That guess was correct... but she wasn't alone.

She was sitting on the couch, making out with a total stranger.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Susie had to force out of her mouth in shock.

Clara and the stranger pulled apart. "S-Susie! I, um, didn't see you standing there!" she said nervously.

"Don't you only do that kind of stuff with Daddy?" Susie asked.

Clara sighed and walked over. She knelt down to her daughter's level. "Listen, baby. Your daddy isn't making enough money to... help with the family. So my _friend_ here, Tony, is helping," she said.

Susie looked to Tony, then back to Clara. "But what about Daddy?" she asked.

Clara grabbed her by her collar. "You say nothing about this to your father, and I'll make you your favorite cake!" she said, her tone tinted with both anger and frustration.

Susie looked a bit scared. "...okay," she submitted.

She didn't know then how much of a mistake that would turn out to be.

XxX

By the time Susie had turned ten, she was pretty much numb to the few incidents she'd seen of Clara cheating. She would just look at her mother with her lover in disgusted silence, then go off to her room.

And Johnathan still had no idea. But he soon would.

XxX

Susie had just gotten home from school, and she'd heard the voices before seeing them. She found it smarter to stick to where she could see what was going on, but she couldn't be seen without closely looking.

It was Johnathan, Clara, and Tony. And Johnathan did _not_ look happy.

"You _cheater_! You dirty, lying cheater!" he shouted.

Clara started backing up, Tony standing behind her in fear. "Wait, Johnny, I-I can explain-" She was cut off by more yelling.

"We've been married for fifteen years! We've had a child together! Clara, I love you! And I find you, cheating on me in my own house!" Johnathan went on.

Now, Clara was starting to get mad. "You know sure well that I love Susie, but she almost took my life!" she snapped.

"Then why don't I take _both_ of your lives instead?!"

And Susie watched in horror as her father did just that, instantaneously killing both Clara and Tony. She stepped out of her hiding spot and went into the living room.

"Susie? How much of that did you see?" Johnathan asked.

"Enough to know that you might as well just kill me too," Susie spat. Then, she went off to her room.

She'd just barely locked her door before she became a shaking, sobbing mess.

XxX

The next two years became, without a doubt, terrible.

Johnathan was arrested and imprisoned for the first-degree murder of two monsters. Susie, with no living relatives, stayed in her house. At least... she stayed there until the bills came.

She was eventually kicked out for not being able to pay said bills. After all, no twelve-year-old girl could hold a paying job. She was left to roam the streets.

During the days, she wouldn't beg. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. She had decided that she didn't need anyone's pity, and she wasn't going to act like it. She had made herself grow up, even if there was a part of her that wished she didn't have to.

Rather, she beat that part of her with a stick until it agreed to shut up.

She spent her days wandering, swiping little bits of food, money, drink, or occasionally medicines. At night, she would find a back alley to sleep in.

It was an awful way to live, but she could deal with it.

XxX

Days. It had been _days_ since Susie had eaten food. She was staring to get a bit delusional from the hunger pains that made her want to get sick, but she knew that she didn't have anything to fill the void, so to speak.

But she fixed that when she walked by a park. Specifically, by a group of small children playing hopscotch. Nothing unusual there. But it wasn't the kids that Susie had her eyes on.

It was the chalk they were using.

And for some reason, she found it looking _very_ appetizing.

Without thinking, she ran forward, roaring with sharp teeth bared and sharp nails extended. The small kids all screamed in terror and ran off.

When they were out of sight, Susie plunked down on the sidewalk and picked up a box of chalk. She ran a magenta-colored finger over the different sticks. When she selected one, she actually thought.

Was she really going to sit here and eat someone's chalk? Her growling stomach confirmed that she would just then, and she took an awkward bite of the stick of chalk.

She practically had to force it down her throat. The taste was practically nonexistent, and her whole mouth was now dry and filled with a powdery texture.

And yet... her stomach seemed happy to have something in it, for once. So, she stood up and went on her way. But not without the chalk boxes in her hands.

XxX

Two more years, and Susie had gotten adopted. But it was like she was living with two strangers. She had been pulled off of the streets after being seen limping with a badly-twisted ankle, and the two adults (whose names she didn't care to learn, as they didn't care to learn hers) had taken her in.

She had a warm and dry place to sleep, (usually) clean clothes, a roof over her head, and at least two square meals a day. And that was what she needed.

As for the chalk munching? It became more of a habit, or a favorite snack. She stole it from her teachers and hid it in a stash in a corner of her sorry excuse for a bedroom.

Speaking of teachers, after missing the bus, she was just now getting to school. She checked the time. Tardy... again. Well, she didn't care before. And there was no need to start caring now.

She got to her classroom and slammed the door open. Once it had been open long enough for a pretty good amount of tension to build up, she spoke.

"Am I late?"

 *****There you have it, my take on the chalk-muncher's (that's what I call her, don't judge me) past. If you happened to lose count of how old Susie was, then she was seven at the beginning of the story and fourteen at the end. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
